


my alexander

by malec_fangurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: one sentence that could hurt and changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a short story i suddenly feel like writing...

Magnus and Alec has been classmates for a few months now. Both of them are not so close to each other. But something about Alec makes Magnus can't keep his mind off of him. He was not an introvert but yet he doesn't talk much in class. Magnus knew he was a party guy. He's not a wild child or what ever. But he loves music so much. He always with his headphone and in his own music world. That what makes Magnus really interested in him. They are still friends, even though they don't talk much, but at least once a day, Magnus would definitely talk to him. He can't stand looking at someone who's in his own world. He has the urge to always try to make Alec get out of his world for at least a second a day. Ever since he had the courage to really be completely comfortable with talking to Alec, he would disturb him in every way that's possible. If Alec had his headphone on, he would just sometimes pulled the plug out of his phone. And something special about Alec is that he doesn't get mad. He would just gave a death stare at him and plug it back in and just continue with listening to the music. Magnus would chuckled silently. That's all the attention needed from his Alexander for a day, every day.

***

"morning Alexander." 

Magnus grinned widely. 

"morning Magnus." 

Alec rolled his eyes. The reason they always met early in the morning is because they both have one thing in common. They will always came early to class. Since they were too early, the lecture hall weren't not even unlocked yet. So they have outside, standing in the hallway. As usual, Alec started to take out his headphone. 

"you know I would....right?" 

Magnus said blinking cutely while looking back and forth from Alec's face and at his headphone. 

"seriously? WHY? " 

Alec asked annoyed. He knew what Magnus wanted to do. He always did that. 

"for fun." 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders with a wide grin on his lips as always. He tilted his head and just stare at Alec. 

"whatever Magnus. You have done it every other day anyway. So why not today too right?" 

Alec shaked his head and put on his headphone and searching for the songs he wanted to hear. Magnus smiled sweetly and leaning against the wall in the hallway. They talked. Magnus felt complete already, for the day. 

After a while, he saw the lecturer came from afar. Slowly, he walked to Alec and unplug the wire from his phone which was in his right pocket. Alec was surprised, not because he didn't expect that, but it just took him long enough to do it. As Alec gave him the stare again, he raised his hand showing the surrender sign. 

"what? Miss Lilith is already here." 

he smirked and winked at Alec cutely. 

"great, just about time, right?" 

he smiled sarcastically looking at Magnus. 

***

To be honest, Magnus had been attracted to Alec since the first day of their class together. During ice breaking session, they were supposed to play a game which they had to throw ball to one another and ask question, then pass it on as they were getting to know each other as classmates. That happened after they all had to memorize everyone's name. So basically, Magnus was shy at first. He never thought that someone would actually throw the ball at him, and definitely even remember his name since he always thought that his name was weird. Magnus. After the ball passed onto to the first person in front of the lecturer, it goes on and on until it reached Alec. After he answered the question he was asked, then he threw the ball towards Magnus' direction. It wasnt clear at first who he had thrown it to since Magnus was actually standing near Cat and the ball fall onto the floor, so the lecturer had to ask. 

"okay so which one you wanted to throw it to?" 

"uhm... Magnus." 

Alec said without hesitation. Magnus immediately pick up the ball and looked at him nervously, waiting for his question. 

"what's your fav colour?" 

"uhm, green, brown.." 

he answered Alec as fast as he could and continue throwing the ball to someone else. The game goes on just like that, but it sure gave Magnus a lot to be remembered. His heart was beating fast because he really likes it when someone says his name, or even remember it as quick as Alec did. But despite all that, Magnus believe that all this is just for fun. Magnus just loves to tease anyone who looks very calm and steady, like Alec. That's why he can't stop pestering and irritating Alec. Even though his best friend, Cat asked about him liking Alec, he always denied it. It's not that he didn't wanna admit what he felt. It's just that he really doesn't like Alec that way. He was just a friend. A friend who looks lonely at times. So Magnus felt the need to cheer him up everyday. Perks of being a busybody. 

Even after months being classmates, their conversation are only as short as waiting for the lecturer to arrive. But it was enough for Magnus. He just like to tease him, that's all. He doesn't expect anything else from this interaction. 

"Alexander!" 

Magnus called out for him with a wide cute smile. 

"yes Magnus?" 

he looks at him with uninterested face. He knew Magnus was just calling him for fun, again. 

"nothing." 

Magnus shakes his head cutely and just smile. Alec smiled annoyingly knowing that Magnus would say that. 

***

There are times where sometimes Alec would act as excited as Magnus too which would make chuckled cutely every time it happened. 

***

There's this time when they were having chemistry lab. When they were sitting away from one another but the solutions for all the indicator needed in the experiment are placed in the middle of the lab because everyone has to share it. Coincidentally , when Magnus was going to take one of the solution, Alec was there too. Then, he would ask for Alec to put it in for him as well. Alec help him with open arms. When Magnus was being serious, they can talk seriously, no playful attitude and annoyed reply. Well, they also have their moments. 

***

On another day, when their lecturer came later than usual, Magnus get to pester Alec more. But since Alec can see what Magnus was trying to do, he held his phone near to him so that Magnus can't pulled out the headphone jack. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he tilted his head to him. 

"Alexander... " 

he called him. Then he poked Alec's headphone to get his attention since Alec was ignoring him. 

"yes Magnus, what?" 

Alec gave up on ignoring him and pulled down his headphone to his neck. 

"what are you listening to tho?" 

he asked. Alec smiled looking at Magnus who looked interested in knowing about his music interest. 

"you wanna hear it?" 

Magnus nodded cutely. Alec put on his headphone to Magnus and played his music. It was just a music, like a real music. Not songs. Just beats. 

"what is this?" 

Magnus was confused. 

"music?" 

Alec smirked. 

"why are you listening to this?" 

Magnus chuckled. He loves music too, but more to songs, with lyrics. 

"cuz i like it." 

he shrugged. Magnus knew Alec would sometimes be a DJ at some club. It was one of his hobby. That's why he's been listening to that kind of music. So he just smiled at him secretly, enjoying their moments like this. 

Weeks passed by, every day is just the same until something happened. 

"hey Alexander!" 

Magnus was excited since he saw him queuing in line at their college's cafe. Actually he doesn't usually go there since he cooked by himself. But he glad he didn't since he could saw Alec there. 

"oh hey Magnus..." 

he smiled at him. 

"oh yeah, I saw your friends request on facebook." 

suddenly he continued talking to Magnus. 

"oh okay.." 

Magnus was already forgot about that. He thought that maybe it a few days ago, when he just simply scrolled down his facebook account and looking at his mutual friends. Suddenly he found Alec's account and just clicked on add friend. He does that to almost everyone he knows that time. Because it's a trend nowadays. But he hasn't been on facebook since then. He just accidentally opened it the other day. 

"but I'm not approving you." 

Magnus was shocked as he said that. He didn't expect him to say that since it was just the smallest things he doesn't even care about, actually. But the unexpected makes him question it. 

"what? Why?" 

he can't help but ask. 

"cuz you're annoying. So I don't want to." 

Alec shrugged and walked away. Magnus scoffed. Damn, that really hurts his feelings like hell. He doesn't even care if he didn't approve his request, but he didn't have to say to him right to his face. He could just ignore it. Magnus won't mind. But since Alec has to rub it in his face, it was very offensive. Magnus felt really offended by this.


	2. Chapter 2

"I AM SO NOT TALKING TO HIM AGAIN!"

Magnus said madly to Cat as he sat down on the table at the cafe. 

"hey relax. What's up?" 

Cat was surprised at his sudden madness. 

"you know what Alexander said to me just now?!" 

Magnus was still mad. 

"you mean your Alexander?" 

Cat smirked. 

"really? You wanna say that now?" 

Magnus sounded annoyed. 

"what? I'm just saying what you always say anyway." 

Cat shrugged. It looks like Magnus was really annoyed. 

"yes whatever, my Alexander." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"okay I know this would sound childish but.. " 

Magnus told Cat about his short conversation with Alec. Cat laughed. 

"okay...but why you're so pissed? It's not like you play with facebook anymore. You just love twitter and instagram now." 

Cat said. 

"i know, but the way he said it. It's like being my friend is like... nothing. You know... Like I'm not worth being friends with." 

Magnus explained. He was also confused about his feelings at the moment. 

"okay, that was ridiculous, it's just facebook." 

Cat objected. 

"i know but.. " 

"no but. You say you don't even like him. Why does it really matters if you're friends in fb or not. Lol." 

"yeah... But internet friends are so important to me. We may not talk much but when we did, it really fun! And if he didn't even want to be my friend like as simple as that, maybe he didn't even want to be my friend at all. Well obviously I was the one who keep on pestering him. Maybe I should stop." 

"oh come on Mags... You're overreacting." 

"urgh whatever. I'm not talking to him again, and it's not like he cares anyway." 

"fine, whatever you say Mags. What. Ever. You. Say. " 

Cat just said sarcastically. She doubted that Magnus would really be able to resist his own fun and games just like that. 

***

The next day was a bit hard for Magnus to handle. As usual, Magnus was the first person to arrive at the class. He was cursing himself as he saw Alec down the hallway walking towards him. He was still far away from Magnus but of course he can recognize his tall Alexander from away. He didn't want to look like he was avoiding him or something. He didn't want Alec to know that he was mad at him either. He doesn't even has the right to be upset with him. They were just talking buddies. They're not even close enough to fight with each other. So quickly he sat down on the floor and take out his notebook and pretending to read it. Luckily, they have a small exam next week. Basically, Magnus pretended that he was busy studying and does not even give a damn when he arrived. He also pretends not to notice him until Alec greeted him first. 

"morning Magnus." 

he smiled at him like he didn't do anything that hurt Magnus like, yesterday. Magnus looked up to him and forced a smile. 

"morning." 

just that one word came out of his mouth before he continues reading his notes. Then Alec just does what he does best. Take out his headphone and listened to his music. After some time, someone tapped his shoulder. It was Meliorn, his other classmates. He wanted to tell him that the lec had arrived because he didn't notice it since he was in his own world with his headphone on. Everyone seems to already went inside the lecture hall, including Magnus. Usually, Magnus would bring him out of his world and let him know that, but that day, Meliorn did. It feels weird, but he tried not to read anything into it. And successfully for Magnus, they didn't talk that day. 

***

Alec Lightwood. The guy who loves music more than anything in the world. Where ever he goes, headphone and his phone are necessary. He didn't like to interact with people. It's better to just express his feelings with music, that's why he loves being a DJ. It's almost the same like talking to people. The only difference is that talking took too much effort, for him. Plus, talking with people is annoying. Most people are and the most annoying person he had ever known is Magnus. Magnus Bane. The only one that never fails to annoy him everyday. His smile, his personality, his passion. Everything about Magnus is overwhelming. Which also means that Alec's life has been a series of overwhelming feelings every single day since he got into the college. But he doesn't hate it, at all. In fact, it was the thing that complete his day. Talking to Magnus every morning is the best way to start his day. He couldn't have it any other way. Magnus' will to get him to talk to him every day has always been his favorite show to him. The way he called his name, the way he smiled so sincerely at him. Alec can never get enough of it. Little did he know, that small things makes him happy and it was the only thing that he looked forward to see every time he woke up in the morning. 

***

"hey big bro. What's up with the miserable look?" 

Izzy knocked Alec out of his oblivion. He was staring into his breakfast without even touching it. Lost in thoughts. 

"Izzy..." 

Alec said annoyed. Tried to cover the fact that he was zoned out for a moment. 

"okay okay, I'm just kidding. I know you're not miserable. You have your Magnus talking to you everyday." 

Izzy rolled her eyes. 

"but seriously Alec, i can sense that something's wrong. Why? And you're definitely not the kind who would be worried about your studies. I mean, you have exam today right? Have you done enough revision for it?" 

Izzy raised her eyebrow. 

"well of course I did. You know me. I don't care about the exam. It's easy peasy I bet." 

he forced a smile trying not to talk about why he was not in a good mood early in the morning. 

"I see..." 

Izzy said and took out her cereal and milk for her breakfast. As she sat down with her breakfast, she looked at Alec waiting for more information. 

"what do you want?" 

Alec broke the eye contact and continue eating his breakfast. 

"Alec! You haven't told me what's wrong yet." 

Izzy said half angry. 

"nothing's wrong. Chill." 

he said hoping Izzy would give up asking him anything. 

"big bro, I know you better than you know yourself, so spill!" 

Izzy demanded. She knew Alec was hiding something from her. 

"okay fine. It's Magnus." 

he said shyly. Izzy's smile brightens. She loves it when Alec talked about Magnus. Alec was so in love with him, Izzy can tell. The way he smiled while telling how annoying Magnus was kinda give it away every time. 

"it's been a week. He didn't even talk to me. There's no Alexander, Alexander, for a week! It's killing me." 

Alec said frustrated which makes Izzy laughed loudly. 

"don't mock. I don't know if I'm just being paranoid but it feels like he's avoiding me. Like I said something wrong but I DON'T EVEN KNOW what!" 

"aww big brother... I'm sure that's not it. Maybe he was just busy with study. It's the exam week anyway. Just don't over think it okay? Maybe it'll go back to normal after the exam." 

Izzy tried to comfort him as he looked very sad actually. 

"maybe you're right." 

he said slowly. 

"okay then. I'll see what happens after the exam." 

he smiled bitterly. 

***

Alec can't stand the silent treatment anymore. Or at least that what he thought. He never thought he would want to get the attention this much from a person. He was used to getting so much attention that he doesn't have to beg for it. But when it's gone, it really hurts. He shouldn't have taken it for granted before. He wasn't sure what actually happened. Maybe Magnus was already bored of him. But he's not. He will never be. He knew that they were not even close enough to even question why they weren't talking to each other. They only talk once a day anyway. Even so, it's enough to give him the feelings that he can't go a day without talking to him. So if Magnus don't want to start the conversation, he will. Especially during this exam period, they won't get to see much of each other since the paper they're having are every two days and there's no class in between it. So Alec probably had less chance to talk to Magnus in this three weeks time. 

As the first paper done, he saw how Magnus rushed out of the exam hall. He wanted to talk to him, so he keep up his pace to catch up with him. 

"hey." 

Alec said nervously making Magnus almost jumped because he didn't expect him to come to him. 

"oh hey..." 

he said slowly. Alec was disappointed as he doesn't sound so happy to meet him. Also, he didn't call him Alexander. 

"so how's the paper? Pretty good huh?" 

Alec tried to make a conversation. 

"yeah, it's okay. Not that hard. But I'm worried about chemistry next week. So I'm gonna go, study. Bye." 

Magnus said quickly with a smile. He didn't even give the chance for Alec to talk more. 

"oh okay. Bye..." 

Alec said sadly but still managed to smile at him. Magnus walked too fast for him to catch up anymore. So he slowed down his pace and just go home. Magnus doesn't seem to care about him anymore. Maybe it's just because of the exam. Maybe all of this will be back to normal when the exam is over. He wish.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the last paper for chemistry. Alec is going to try again. Talking to his Magnus. He walked to Magnus who was packing up his bag.

"hi Magnus. So how was it? The paper?" 

Alec asked nervously. He didn't know if Magnus wanted to talk to him or not. But he tried. He misses talking to him so much. 

"hey... Yeah, it was good actually. I was worried for nothing." 

he smirked. 

"oh okay." 

Alec smiled and nodded. He didn't know what else to say. Magnus smiled and started to walked out of the exam hall. 

"so two more papers huh. Then this exam is done." 

Alec tried to sound cheerful as ever. 

"yeah.. Maths. I can't wait all of this to just be over." 

Magnus said. His voice sounded normal. 

"me too.." 

Alec chuckled happily. Magnus didn't sound cold anymore. He felt relieved. 

"okay, I'm gonna go now. I have lunch to cook. For myself. Bye.." 

Magnus cleared his throat and waved Alec goodbye. 

"alright. Bye Magnus." 

he smiled sweetly at him while a part of him were sad because Magnus still haven't call his name. It really feels like something is wrong but he must held it in together. Let the exam ends first. 

***

"hey, I thought exam's over. What's with that miserable look again?" 

Izzy said trying not to laugh at his long face brother. He was staring at his food again. Only this time, it was tea time. 

"hm, I don't know Izzy, what do you think?!" 

Alec asked her back with his salty voice. 

"oooh, someone's in a bad mood." 

she said sarcastically. 

"more like a bad week i think." 

Alec said cheerlessly. 

"ok. What is it? Tell me?" 

Izzy was now worried. Alec sighed loudly. 

"it's been days now. He didn't..." 

Alec stopped as he was too frustrated with the fact that Magnus haven't talk to him yet. He thought it will go back to normal once the exam was over. Well, it ended last week and this week, Magnus will always came late to class. He would arrive at the class almost when everyone was already went into the lecture hall. So basically, he didn't have a chance to talk to him in the morning which also means that he didn't have the chance to talk at all. 

"you guys are still not talking to each other?! Well that's weird. What did you do Alec?!" 

Izzy frowned her forehead to Alec. 

"what? Why me? I was the one getting ignored right now." 

Alec was dumbfounded. 

"then why don't you ask him why." 

"why what?" 

"why he has been obviously ignoring you. You must have done something wrong. I'm sure of it." 

Izzy pouted. 

"what? Me?" 

"yes big bro. Sometimes, your attitude which apparently aren't in sync with how you feel, could really make people misunderstood you. Just so you know that." 

Izzy tapped her brother's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. 

"and if you really don't wanna lose him, be it as a friend or more than that, tell him." 

Izzy encouraged him. 

"but I don't think he still wanted to be my friend. Even more than that, that would be very far from what's going to happen." 

Alec said hopelessly. 

"but you have to try. I didn't take you as the kind who give up so easily." 

Izzy rubbed his cheek softly and smiled. Alec exhaled slowly. 

"okay. I'll try. Thanks Izzy." 

Alec put his hand on Izzy's and held it tightly as he tried to get that confidence his sister had in her too. He had decided to just ask Magnus himself. No matter what it takes to get Magnus to smile at him like he used to. 

***

"hey Magnus!" 

Alec called out for him after class. Magnus was rushing out as usual. He didn't want to meet Alec but Alec is determined to talk to him. He just wanted to know if there's something really wrong going with them. 

"oh hey..." 

Magnus was surprised to hear that Alec was calling out for him. 

"what do you want?" 

he asked innocently trying to hide the fact that he was actually trying to avoid him but failed miserably. 

"oh i just wanna ask you something." 

Alec's voice was shaking. He has to try to breath properly first before he could talk. He was just running to get Magnus since he was out of the hall so fast. Magnus didn't wait for Alec to catch his breath first to ask what he wanted. 

"what is it Alec?" 

he was more surprised when Magnus called him Alec. His breath quickened. His heart was beating fast because he was scared that he might not be able to get things back to the way it was again. 

"oh I just wanna ask if you're okay." 

he said slowly and what he meant to ask was actually if 'we're okay' but the doesn't come out. 

"I'm fine. Why? " 

Magnus asked confused. 

"uhm, it's just that, you used to come early everyday, but now, you're always late. I was worried." 

he said sincerely. Magnus cleared his throat. He was shocked hearing what Alec said. 

"uhm, yeah I'm fine actually. It's just that, because of the exam, I have gotten less sleep. So now I'm kinda, you know, slept in, trying to get my hours of sleep back. " 

Magnus chuckled. 

"But you nothing to worry about. I'm fine. So is that it? I have to go now. Cat is probably waiting for me already." 

he assured Alec and tried get away from him again. 

"oh yeah sure. Go. Have a nice day." 

Alec forced a smile and waved him goodbye. He can't ask what he wanted to because the way Magnus said his name has changed. So he was scared. 

***

"okay! So what's the deal with you coming late to class? Don't give me that woke up late crap. I know it's not true." 

Cat asked. She had no idea what Magnus was up to. He has been telling that excuse to everyone who asked him. She knew he was a morning person. He never woke up later than 6 am no matter how late he slept the night before. 

"urgh, okay fine... I did it on purpose. I don't want to run into Alec Lightwood early in the morning." 

he rolled his eyes. 

"wait... What?! You are still mad at him? It's been a month now! Damn! That's why both of you are looking miserable at all times. Now it all make sense!" 

Cat said confidently but she was not sure if she should laugh or cry. A part of her is worried about her best friend and another part of her just want to laugh at his childishness. But she can see the sadness in his eyes. Magnus wanted to stop being mad already, but he didn't know how. He was very happy everytime Alec came to talk to him first but he can't keep the conversation going because a part of him still mad at Alec and he can't let it out because he knew he has no right to be upset. He always tried to run away from Alec as quickly as possible so that he didn't feel annoyed or mad at what he said again. He was afraid that what Alec wanted to say would hurt him again. 

"hey Mags?" 

Cat called him since he looked like he was lost in his thoughts. 

"hm.. Yeah?" 

Magnus shook his thoughts away and smiled at Cat. 

"hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" 

Cat said softly. 

"what do you mean? I'm fine." 

he smirked proudly. 

"no you're not. I know you're not. It's been a month Mags, you can't just unfriend him like that. It's not fair for both of you. You know you don't want that too. You know you miss him. Miss talking to him. Am I wrong?" 

Cat asked him carefully. Magnus just shaked his head denying everything Cat said. 

"oh come on Magnus, You know that's not what you feel." 

she said as she was sure that Magnus maybe have some unresolved feelings for Alec which makes him a bit unbalanced nowadays. 

"I don't know what I feel." 

he said slowly. 

"You know what you feel, you just afraid to say it." 

Cat rubbed Magnus' arm encouraging him to tell her what he feels. 

"it feels weird to start talking to him again. I have to let him know that I'm mad at him first, then, maybe, I could go back to talking to him as usual again. If not, I would probably just have this bitter feelings for him forever. I cant be friends with him if I have bitter feelings for him, you know that. I can't fake it. But I can't tell him that either. It's ridiculous and you know it." 

Magnus pouted. Cat chuckled softly. 

"oh you know it too? Then why did you have to keep up with this stupid act? Just get over it Mags. If you can't, then tell him! Why keep torturing yourself with this angry feeling when you can just throw it away to him. Just yelled at him once and for all and get it over with. Tell him you're hurt." 

Cat advised him but Magnus just decided to ignore it. 

***

"he's changed Izz. I'm scared." 

Alec went straight to Izzy as soon as he came home. He just someone to talk to. 

"why? What happened?." 

Izzy was taken aback. She didn't expect him to come to her with a very heartbreaking-self. 

"nothing happened. That's the problem. And he didn't call me Alexander anymore. I can't take it. It will never be the same and I don't even know when it started. What I did. I... " 

Alec said sadly. 

"oh come here." 

Izzy took Alec into her embrace. Alec hugged her tightly as she rubbed Alec's back softly. Alec didn't cry, he was just trying to fight his sadness. When he feels a bit relaxed, Izzy let him go. She cupped his face and looked lovingly into his eyes. 

"big brother, you know what's the problem already. If you really know why, when, then ask! Is your fear more worth protected than losing Magnus?" 

she tilted her head looking at his big brother asking for answer. Then Alec shook his head and give Izzy a little smile. 

"good. Then you know what to do." Izzy peck on Alec's cheek making him chuckled cutely.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus can feel Alec's staring from afar for like hours already. Since the class starts this morning until the last class they're having for that day. Why can't he just came to Magnus and said what he want? Magnus was furious. He can't stand the stare any longer. His heart was beating fast because he didn't know what Alec was going to do today. What other questions would he ask today. What excuse would he gave Magnus to make himself talk to Magnus today. The only thing that Magnus felt fortunate was the fact that he sat in front row near the door. As soon as the lecturer said the class was over, he immediately pack up his bag and walked out of that damn hall. He felt too suffocated in there. He knew he had to talk to Alec. He wanted to but he can't. He never wanted this, whatever this is, whatever kind of friendship they're having, he doesn't want it to end just like that. Especially not over something so small like this. But he can't face him without embarrassing himself. He knows he would. But Alec was very determined to get to Magnus. He was going to ask everything he's been wondering about. He's going to do whatever it takes to make it right again. So he rushed to Magnus, who was already walking down the hallway far from everyone else. He keep up his pace and get to him. He grabbed Magnus by his wrist and make him stop walking. 

"hey, wait." 

Magnus was startled as he almost yelled at him. 

"what?!" 

he said half angry. He can feel that Alec was following him, so he promptly asked away knowing that it was Alec. 

"Magnus, I need to ask you something." 

Alec said calmly. 

"first let me go." 

Magnus tried to sound calm. As Alec let go of his wrist, he crossed his arms. 

"now, ask away and make it quick." 

he said straightforwardly. All his bitter feelings are showing. 

"okay, call me paranoid, but you're mad at me about something. What is it?" 

Alec asked earnestly. He really want to end this miserable thoughts of losing Magnus. 

"you're paranoid." 

Magnus said coldly and turned away from him.

Alec grabbed Magnus by his arm quickly so he couldn't run away again. 

"Magnus, please tell me. Let me make it right." 

he sounded almost like begging. Magnus knew he was already melted away by the warm touch of Alec's hand. So he should just put an end to this. He also wanted a clean slate with his Alexander. 

"fine, I'll tell you. I'm hurt by what you said. When you said you don't want to accept my friend request in fb. Cuz you said I'm annoying and you don't want to be friends with me. So it's better for me to just get out of you life right? At least i won't annoy you anymore." 

he said bitterly. Alec gasped. He was speechless. 

"so this is what it's all about? Because I didn't want to approve your friend request? Seriously?" 

Alec laughed throwing his head back. He didn't know what to say. He can't help but find the situation so funny. 

"i thought it was worse.." 

Alec sighed relieved. 

"don't make fun of it. Online friends are very important to me. There's this one time when my favorite show was about to get cancelled, all of my internet friends which i prefer to call my fandom family. We did everything we could to not let it get cancelled. We use #SaveShadowhunters in everything we did. The fandom was so amazing they did everything to fight for what we love. In the end, we did it! We got back our show. We got new season every year and only god knows when it's gonna end. It meant everything to me." 

Magnus took a deep breath after that nonstop talking angrily at Alec. He didn't even know why he have to tell him that. 

"so yeah! I'm going to be petty about you, not wanting to be my internet friend. I'm going to be so mad at you that I don't want to be your friend in real life too." 

Magnus stormed out and walked away from him. He just left Alec speechless in the hallway.

***

"it's your fault! You hurt him! You shouldn't have talk to him like that! But I don't mean a single word I said. He's not annoying. I just said that for fun. But it hurts him! You're so stupid! " 

Alec was talking to himself in the mirror. 

"Alec, what are you doing?" 

Izzy asked curiously as she passed by his brother's room and saw him talking alone. 

"oh hey Izz. I'm just reflecting..." 

he said shyly as he was busted talking to himself like an idiot. Izzy laughed loudly. 

"you are weird. Have you talked to him yet?" 

she asked, more curious since Alec looked a little bit better than yesterday. 

"yeah I did. And my harsh word hurts. It's definitely my fault." 

Alec pouted. 

"BUT, don't worry. I am going apologize, tomorrow." 

he smiled confidently. 

"what? You didn't apologize right away?! When he told you? WTF Alec?!" 

Izzy was shocked looking at her stupid brother. 

"I... I don't know. He just walked out on me. I didn't get the chance to. And I'm planning a huge apology, so, I have to think on how to say it first." 

he smiled mischievously at his sister. 

"wait, you're saying..." 

Izzy widened her eyes. Alec nodded lightly with a wide grin. 

"yayy!!" 

Izzy hugged him tightly as Alec did it too. 

"so.. I wish you luck big bro. I love you." 

Izzy broke the hug and put her hand on Alec's cheek. At first she just beat it slowly, then harder like give a slap on Alec's face. 

"what was that for." 

Alec was taken aback by that not so hard slap. 

"for Magnus. Cuz you hurt him." 

Izzy said and run away from Alec while chuckling softly. Alec rubbed his own cheek and just smile. 

"yeah, you deserve that." 

Alec said to himself as he glanced into the mirror again. 

***

Magnus felt weird sitting in the class today. Alec didn't even look at him. Moreover, he was sitting in the front row, nearer to the door than Magnus did. So, this time, only Magnus can stare at him since he was sitting far behind Alec. He didn't know what Alec was planning to do now, or not to do. Maybe he already gave up on trying to make things right with Magnus again. 

As the class ends, Alec was the who rushed out of the hall first. After a few minutes, he was nowhere to be seen already. Magnus felt a bit disappointed as he slowly pack his bag and wait for everyone to go out of the hall first. He told Cat that he would catch her up later. He needed to be alone for a while. Cat understand it since he told her what happened yesterday already. She also didn't expect Alec to just let Magnus go like that. She was sure there's something about them, the happiness vibes when they were with one another, it's real. But she didn't know what else to say, so she just left Magnus alone for now. When Magnus finally had the strength to walk, he took a deep breath and just walked out of the hall with a heavy heart. 

"so just today.., you decided to be last one out?" 

Alec startled Magnus by standing against the wall near the hall door. 

"Alexander... What are you.. " 

Magnus said slowly, didn't expect Alec would be waiting for him. Alec just smiled and took Magnus by his hand and took him to the stairs where not so many people use it because it was at another end of the building. The students only used the other stairs since it's nearer to the cafe. They were now standing under the stairs of the first floor. Alec didn't know where else to talk and there seems the most private place he can ever be at that moment. Magnus was dumbfoundedly following him since he didn't know how to react at this point. A part of him was happy that Alec still want to talk to him. But he was still a bit mad, he lashed out on him again. 

"what else do you want Alexander?!" 

Magnus said angrily as he released his hand from Alec's. 

"that! I want that!" 

"what?!" 

Magnus asked confused. 

"I want you to keep calling me Alexander, not Alec." 

Alec protests. 

"you're ridiculous." 

Magnus scoffed unbelievably as he shook his head. Suddenly Alec just stared at Magnus making him shivered inside out. That beautiful hazel eyes were staring at him again. No doubt, he misses looking so closely into them. At that exact moment, no one speaks drowning themselves in a nerve-wracking yet calming silence. 

"and I want to apologize.." 

Alec said slowly breaking the silence. Magnus suddenly felt guilty for making Alec feel guilty. 

"no, you don't have to, I was overreacting, I think." 

Magnus said. Although he wasn't sure if he meant it. 

"no you're not! You're right to be mad at me. It's rude, how I said it. I AM VERY VERY SORRY. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at all. Maybe it's true that you annoy me,but not in a bad way. You, distracting me from outcasting myself, i like it. It makes my day every day, your cheerful self." 

Alec chuckled softly. 

"so, will you forgive me?" 

Alec makes his puppy eyes to Magnus and blinks cutely. Magnus laughed and blushed cutely. 

"okay! I forgive you. That's all i need anyway. Now we can be friends again and I will annoy you more than ever." 

he smiled sweetly at Alec. it was all he need anyway. He knew that his pride and ego can just be destroyed by a simple apology. He just need Alec to apologize so that he could bury the hatchet. 

"yay! Thank you, I think i need that too." 

Alec said happily. 

"why do you even have to take me here, we can just talk in the hallway." 

Magnus shook his head softly. Alec giggled a bit too since he doesn't have an answer for that. He definitely thinks that it was not a very good place to apologize too but he didn't know where else to bring him so that he could really talk heart to heart with his Magnus. 

"let's go.. I think Cat is waiting for me." 

Magnus smiled as he turned away. 

"wait! I have something else to say..." 

Alec said nervously making Magnus turned back to him. He gave Alec a questioning look as he looked back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....that was something special dedicated for my beloved passionate fandom family who are fighting hard to save our show.


	5. Chapter 5

"i want to say...it's awesome. What you and you fandom family did."

Alec grinned referring to what Magnus said yesterday. 

"urgh! I don't know why I tell you that. It's so embarrassing." 

Magnus covers his face with his hands. Alec chuckled softly and walked nearer to him. He took his hands and looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes. 

"hey, it's not embarrassing. It's amazing!" 

Alec smiled sweetly. 

"i know... But some people don't think the way you do. You know, when it happens, there's this , idk, some people who doesn't like us, they even make an account named "keep Shadowhunters cancelled" ! And the network, stupid freefreakingform deleted most of our tweet. Damn it! So rude! And we already have a million tweets which suddenly go down to 900k tweets. I was so furious that time. But I can never give up which makes me got shadowbanned a lot of time because I tweet too much. It was a hard all of us, seriously. And there's also people who said that we're wasting our time, asking if we have anything better to do than to tweet #SaveShadowhunters , and i was like whatever, i wont stop until a network #PickUpShadowhunters and this is #NotOurLastHunt obviously!" 

Magnus suddenly talked nonstop dramatically. Alec tilted his head and just smiled happily looking at his lovely Magnus. 

"and, I talked about it again. Sorry, it was an important moment for me. For all of us, I think. So I can't stop talking about it." 

Magnus blushed shyly. 

"no don't be sorry. I like it, you, fighting for what you love. It's very inspiring. And that deleted tweet, what a stupid network, so rude! " 

Magnus chuckled at Alec's comment. 

"And people who discourage you guys, they just didn't understand what love is. Having anything to fight for, especially fighting for love is always worth it, it's the best thing ever." 

Alec smiled sweetly as he exhaled slowly. His heart was beating fast out of the blue. 

"right..they're just jealous because my fandom is awesome and we won! We got our show back." 

Magnus pouted proudly. 

"yeah right." 

Alec scoffed. 

"that's why, I wanna do that too and I'm still trying to... Fight for what I love." 

Alec said promptly. 

"uhm, what?" 

Magnus frowned his forehead confused. 

"now... I wanna fight for your love." 

Alec smiled sincerely. 

"what are you saying Alexander?" 

Magnus slowly taking his hands out of Alec's. Alec suddenly felt awkwardness in Magnus' voice so let him go and put his hand on his back. 

"okay, tell me something, have you ever felt like there's something more to this. To us?" 

Magnus' heart was racing with Alec's question and so did Alec's. 

"what do you mean? I don't know." 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders acting like he didn't know what he was talking about. 

"oh please Magnus, don't tell me that it's not killing you like it's killing me when we're not talking. I feel like there's a part of me is missing. And I know it's you. It's always been you. The one i look forward to see every day." 

Alec raised his eyebrow to Magnus. 

"yeah okay. I feel that too... So?" 

Magnus still act like he know nothing. Alec sighed and about to say something but Magnus stopped him. 

"wait, before you say anything, let me say something first. I'm pretty sure we felt this way because, you know, we used to talking to each other every day. So logically like a routine, we feel like we have to do it. So that's why you missed me like I missed you. It's not like we're in love with each other or something. Because THAT would be weird, isn't it?" 

Magnus chuckled nervously. 

"why would it be?" 

Alec asked earnestly and biting his lower lip waiting for Magnus' answer. 

"uhm... I mean, were you even into guys?" 

Magnus asked. 

"nope. I'm not into guys." 

Alec shook his head playfully. 

"see. That's why it would be weird." 

Magnus pouted. 

"but, I'm into you. That's for sure." 

Alec smirked. 

"come on Alexander. We're friends. There's no way that you're into me. I mean, maybe you're just confused. Right? Or you're into me, but like friend.. Yeah, that's more like it." 

Magnus tried not to make a big deal out of this. He didn't even know how he feel about Alec either. Alec shook his head while hugging himself. He crossed his arms as he tried not to just take Magnus in his arms. Magnus looked so cute when he's nervous and try his best to make sense of all this. 

"it's been a while already, Magnus. I'm not confused. I know what I feel. I love you." 

Alec said sincerely. 

"this is more than just having a crush on a friend or liking you just as friends. It's love. I really love you, Magnus. So, what about you?" 

now Alec was the one who was nervous. 

"I don't know." 

Magnus said slowly looking straight into Alec's hazel eyes. 

"fine...can I hold your hands?" 

Alec held out his hand. Magnus took it slowly. Magnus can feel his heart beating fast from the touch of Alec's hands. 

"how do you feel now?" 

he asked looking straight into Magnus' eyes. 

"i feel you." 

he smiled at Alec. Alec knew Magnus still didn't want to admit his feelings. 

"don't you feel like, complete? Like I do too?" 

Alec asked desperate. 

"what do you even mean? We're just holding hands." 

Magnus chuckled cutely. He knew he was just trying to hide the fact that he was already melting in Alec's warm touch. 

"then kiss me!" 

Alec said confidently. 

"what?!" 

"kiss me and tell me what you feel about it." 

Alec demanded. 

"don't Alexander, friends don't kiss and tell." 

Magnus said playfully. 

"let's just go... I told Cat i would catch up to her." 

Magnus said as he tried to take back his hand but Alec didn't let him. 

"Cat isn't waiting for you anymore. I told her, I wanna talk to you, so she said she won't wait for you." 

Alec smirked. Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"so what now? What do you w--" 

Alec planted a soft kiss on his lips putting an end to his words. Alec's hands pulled him closer as he wrapped Magnus' hands around his own waist. When Magnus' hands meet at the back of Alec's spine, he broke the kiss with his hands still holding Magnus'. Magnus was stunned by the perfectly moist kiss that just landed on his lips. 

"so..how do you feel now?" 

Alec licked his lips. 

"what was that?" 

Magnus asked slowly as his hand slowly unwrapping Alec making Alec scared of what Magnus felt. He was afraid that Magnus hate the kiss. So, he cleared his throat before saying anything. Magnus' eyes were already going back and forth between Alec's lips and his Adam's apple that was sexily bobbing in front of his eyes. 

"uhm..a ki--" 

instantly, Magnus pulled Alec by his collar and crushed their lips together again. Revenge is sweet. As sweet as Alec's lips on his. The only reason he let go of Alec is just so that he could wrapped his neck. After letting go of Alec's collar, he stretched out his arms around Alec's neck and deepened the kiss as he tilted his head a bit. Alec's hands were already static on Magnus' waist with his back already leaning against the wall after Magnus suddenly jumped on him with the kiss. He was more surprised since Magnus lick his lips and his tongue were asking for permission to enter his mouth. Gladly he let Magnus in. Their tongue were dancing gracefully cherishing each other's warmth. Alec never thought he would felt this fireworks when he asked for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a while since neither of them wanted to stop. Even when they're out of breath, Alec pulled away for a moment, but Magnus pulled him back to his lips. The kiss was so passionate as if they were waiting for it for too long already. When Magnus finally realized how much he loves it, and how much he loves Alec, he broke the kiss. They both were panting heavily. Then Magnus dare to look into Alec's hazel eyes after he can breathe properly. 

"why me?" 

"what? " 

"why do you love me?" 

"because you're Magnus Bane." 

"what if I'm not Magnus Bane?" 

"then I'm not your Alexander." 

"but you are my Alexander." 

"then, you are my Magnus and I love you." 

he smiled sweetly. 

"so how do you feel now? about me?" 

Alec still haven't given up on that yet. Magnus chuckled cutely. 

"i feel you. You complete me. My missing puzzle piece. The answer to all my questions." 

Magnus said frankly. 

"and you're the melody to my beat. The music in me. And honestly, the way you call my name, only you can make it sounds so special. Plus, I'm pretty sure I can live without you, but I don't want to. Because I lo--" 

Magnus kissed him quickly to make him stop talking. 

"I love you, my Alexander." 

Magnus said shyly as he broke the kiss. 

"i know." 

Alec smirked. Then he leaned in again for another kiss. Magnus smiled sweetly as he was ready for it. Their lips brushed again for the third time or is it fourth? Every kiss making them fall for each other all over again. They seemed to just lost in their own world. They just kept on kissing until something clicked on Alec's mind. 

"wait wait wait, I should be mad at you now actually." 

Alec said promptly pushing Magnus away making him chasing his lips. 

"huh? Why?" 

Magnus pouted. 

"okay, that annoying part, it's rude. My bad. But not accepting your friend request? I already did! Even before I told you I don't want to." 

"what? That's ridiculous." 

Magnus said not believing what he just heard. 

"urgh.. What's ridiculous is that you didn't go online for three days after you requested that, that's why I tell you that I saw your request. Hoping that you would get online and saw that I already approved. Then get mad at me for lying to you. Then knowing that you're not that annoying to me as I said you were." 

Alec explained seriously like it was what supposed to happen but funnily it didn't. 

"but... You told me.. " 

Magnus quickly take out his phone to log into his fb. 

"you open it in browser? Don't you have the apps already?" 

Alec asked as he stretched out his neck to look at Magnus' phone. 

"I uninstalled it. Because I'm so annoyed with you." 

he said quickly without even looking at Alec. 

"ouch. I guess I deserve that." 

Alec smiled bitterly. 

"no you're not. Sorry. I love you." 

Magnus said as looked up to him for a moment and peck Alec's lips. Then go back to his phone. 

"wow, you really did. Like a month ago." 

Magnus chuckled cutely. Suddenly feeling stupid about how he had reacted. 

"the point of that was actually to chat with you during the exam. Because I didn't know how can I survive without talking to you since we don't have class during the exam. But then it got worst." 

Alec said disappointed. 

"yeah, it got worst. We both went through hell and back. But still, in the end... Here we are. All is well where it ends well." 

Magnus cupped Alec's face. He peck Alec's lips again softly. 

"we should probably get going now." 

Magnus chuckled. There's probably no one left in that college since it's already late evening when their class ended. 

"yeah you're right." 

Alec chuckled softly too. Then Magnus took his hand softly, intertwined their fingers together and smiled. As they was about to walked away from that place, Alec stopped. 

"wait. One more thing." 

Alec said surprising Magnus with that sudden stop. 

"what else Alexander?!" 

Magnus laughed throwing his head back. He thinks he heard that too many times already. Alec took Magnus' other hand and looked straight into his eyes. 

"I just wanna make things clear. We're friends before but it's different now. The way I feel about you, I've finally let you know and I really love you. So will you , Magnus Bane , be my boyfriend?" 

Alec asked nervously. Magnus was touched. He almost got teared up from that heartful confession. 

"as long as you are willing to be my Alexander for a long time, yes... I would like to be your boyfriend." 

Magnus tightened the grip as he said that. He smiled sweetly at him without saying anything else. 

"yessss! I am your one and only Alexander, and will always be." 

Alec said proudly and let go one of his hand after giving a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Finally, they are walking home for real this time. 

***

It's been a week since they got together. Now, Magnus was just smiling happily looking at his intertwined fingers with Alec's. They were walking in the park in the evening continuing their date after they went to watch a movie. 

"so.. This is too good to be true isn't it?" 

Magnus asked promptly while swinging their hands. He still can't believe that all those fun he was having by teasing Alec was just because he was actually in love with him. 

"yeah, maybe. But it is true." 

Alec smiled looking at his lovely boyfriend. 

"hey... how long have you known? Your feelings for me?" 

suddenly that thought came to Magnus making him ask that question. 

"hm... Let's see... Basically we talked to each other for six months already every single day, and you suddenly stop talking to me like a month ago... Let's just say I have a lot of time figuring it out." 

Alec said trying not to answer Magnus. 

"oh come on. There must have been a certain time when you're sure of it." 

Magnus demanded. 

"okay... I'll tell you. Remember when.. " 

Alec smiled sweetly. 

_// "where is he? Prof Rey is always annoyingly late."_

_Magnus whined, he was standing beside Alec after he pulled the headphone's jack out of his phone. It was his way of asking Alec to listen to him whining. Alec sighed. He can't put it back on since Magnus would just kept on bothering him anyway since all of his classmates were already waiting for 30 minutes for their physics lecturer._

_"urgh, I just wish, he cancel the class already."_

_Alec said annoyed but only slowly which only Magnus can hear._

_"same!"_

_Magnus pouted. Suddenly Meliorn came running from the office to his fellow classmates. He was the class rep, so he went to look for the Prof._

_"class cancelled guys. He called in sick."_

_Meliorn told them._

_"yay! our wish come true!"_

_Magnus chuckled. He raised his hand asking for a high five from Alec._

_"seriously?"_

_"what? Give me my high five!"_

_Magnus whined. First he raised his hand to Magnus but when Magnus wanted to slap it, he moved it to right making Magnus' hand missed his. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec but still trying to get that high five. The Alec raised his hand higher. Since Magnus was shorter than him, he did it on purpose so that Magnus couldn't get to his hand again. Apparently Magnus never give up, he jumped several times until he could reach Alec. When he get his high five, he hold Alec's hand tightly, smirking at him._

_"bye Alexander."_

_Magnus let out his tongue as he let go of Alec's hand. Then he left since they have no more class that day. //_

"when your hand touched mine, I know it meant to be. Like the touch I've been craving to feel. That's why only you can make my name sounds so special. It makes sense that time, how I've been able to put up with all your annoying act." 

Alec chuckled softly. 

"but that was like 4 months ago?" 

Magnus said amazed. 

"told you it's been a while. And you?" 

Alec smirked. 

"what? Me? I don't know. I've been liking you since the first day. When you said my name. But when you kissed me, all of the feelings got heightened. I guess I need a trigger to know what I really feel." 

Magnus shrugged and smiled cutely. 

"well, you have no idea how much I've been dying to kiss you. Lucky for me, i get to kiss you everyday now." 

Alec smirked. 

"lucky for us." 

Magnus smiled sweetly as he put his free hand on Alec's chest and planted a kiss softly on Alec's lips. 

"I love it when you kiss me first." 

Alec said frankly making Magnus giggled cutely. 

"and you're so beautiful when you laugh too." 

Alec continued. He didn't even know why but he just couldn't stop admiring his boyfriend. 

"just shut up and kiss me." 

Magnus rolled his eyes to Alec. He can feel his cheek reddening from that compliments. They were already stop walking by then since they've arrived at the fountain surrounded by pretty tulips around it. Now Magnus had his hands wrapped around Alec's neck while Alec's hand were on his waist. 

"tell me you love me first, then I'll kiss you." 

Alec smirked mischievously. 

"seriously? Don't you know that already?" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec. Alec just pouted silently looking the other way, waiting for Magnus to give him what he want. 

"I love you Alexander!" 

Magnus whispered closely to his ear making Alec giggled cutely since it tickles. 

"happy now?" 

Magnus asked when Alec meet his eyes again. 

"more than happy! I love you Magnus!" 

Alec smiled sweetly realizing how lucky he was to get to ever crossed path with Magnus in his life. Then he gave Magnus the kiss he deserve which explode within the seconds. Every moments that their lips touched, they knew that they were meant to be like a match made in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it. a short story which i wrote when i was scared of losing shadowhunters for good but now i'm not. because there's hope. We'll get our show back. i hope you enjoy this story because i filled it with hopes that it will come true, the part where we got our show back. hahahha.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna check out my other stories, you can visit my instagram acc too : malec.fangurl
> 
> most of my stories are finished there and i dont think i will upload here anymore... I'm thinking of deleting this acc tho...thanks for all the kudos for this story...


End file.
